Loss Without Dignity
by Sen Graham
Summary: Canada lost to Russia in the World Juniors and is forced to be one with Russia, and his maid, for the day.  Which is not actually as bad as it could have been…


Loss Without Dignity

Canada lost to Russia in the World Juniors and is forced to be one with Russia, and his maid, for the day. Which is not actually as bad as it could have been…

* * *

"I hate you and your ass face."

Canada stood in the cosplay that Japan had given him after the Asian nation had dubbed the Canadian, 'The most moé thing I have ever laid eyes on.' It was a little pink maid outfit with a brown, of all things, corset and a frilly white apron with a Russian flag embroidered on it. He carried a tray of hot tea as well as some cookies which he was very much tempted to break over Russia's head. The only thing stopping him was what little pride he had left. He had made a bet, and he would uphold his end of it with as much dignity as the skimpy maid outfit allowed him.

"Come now Matvey that is not what you are supposed to say," said Russia, sitting in a big fluffy armchair and enjoying the whole situation a little too much.

Canada sighed, "Your tea sir…"

The more northern of the America brothers stood by as Russia used him as a sort of tray, even though there was a perfectly good coffee table next to the chair. His arms soon got tired from holding up the tray that seemed to get heavier for each minute that passed. Canada, despite popular opinion, was not a pushover and could lift quite a bit of weight if he needed to, but holding a tray laden with heavy porcelain and tea for what was soon going on ten minutes was a bit much. "Ivan, can't I put the tray down?"

"Let me think…uuuhh…no," said Russia childishly.

"C-could I ask why not?" Canada asked, his arms trembling with fatigue and annoyance. He had accepted his loss and was graciously accepting his punishment. Russia was becoming quite the sore winner in Canada's opinion, but he kept that to himself. He did not like being confrontational.

"Because it would make me pleasure smile if Comrade Matvey submissively collapsed at my feet," smile Ivan.

"Th-that's kind of rude!" Canada exclaimed quietly.

Ivan smiled and sipped his tea slowly. Despite his amusement Canada could clearly tell he was thinking, either plotting or very carefully choosing his words for his rebuttal. Either way, Canada's arms were getting very, very tired and he was feeling as if he might drop the tray at any second. Suddenly, Ivan's foot swung up and knocked the tray from his hands. The tray clattered to the floor and the teapot instantly shattered, spilling hot tea all over the floor. Instinctively, Canada got down on the floor to pick up the pieces of china and mop up the mess as Russia chuckled to himself. Canada then realized exactly what he was doing. "Ivan…come on, you're going way too far, this isn't funny anymore."

Russia however found the whole thing very amusing. He took Canada by the arm and pulled him towards his lap. Before Canada could even understand what was happening he was kneeling on the floor next to Russia with the larger nation forcing the blond Canadian to rest his head in Russia's lap. "I apologize for mess, but I meant like this da. And I think you are very comfy, this is much better than sitting on you."

Canada flushed slightly as Russia pet his hair like he was some kind of kitten and forced him to kneel there, resting on his lap. Russia reassuringly patted him on the head, "Besides, Comrade Matvey could have it much worse…and besides, you win silver, so you get to watch the show too."

Canada glanced across the room to where America was clad in the most suggestive leather shorts, a jester's hat, waving a communist flag, singing a horrible rendition of 'Green Sleeves' and tap dancing for Russia and Canada's amusement. Canada snorted despite it being incredibly rude to laugh at his brother's situation. Russia chuckled and petted Canada's hair. "You should laugh more, your laugh is pretty. I know, I will make you laugh more since you are both one with Russia for the day."

"Can I please stop dancing now! I don't want to watch you hit on my brother!" yelled America.

"…l-looks g-good on you Al…" said Canada, stifling peals of laughter by smothering himself with Russia's leg.

"No, you will dance and be happy. All will be happy when you are one with Russia," said Russia in his happily evil way, "So keep singing…capitalist pig."

"Commie bastard…" grumbled America, "Alas my love you do me wrong~"

* * *

Please Review? Please?


End file.
